History Repeats
by Houjun Ri
Summary: Short OneShots of Shika/Hina put together in one. New OS: Assumptions. Enjoy! :D
1. Odd Bet

**Houjun Ri: **Wow; another oneshot of ShikaHina. Sweet right? I dunno. I'm planning to put all my ShikaHina oneshots here from now on. :

**Title: **Odd Bet

**Couples: **Shika/Hina

**Summary: **Tsunade is out for a drink. Nobody can stop this woman, until she sees the two young kids entering the restaurant.

* * *

****

Odd Bet

"Jeez, when you said you needed to talk, you meant spending all my money right?" asked an annoyed Jiraiya as he stared at the blond who was pouring a bottle of sake in a cup. He noticed the glare that she was giving him. It was after all his fault that she was here. Stuck doing work.

"If you didn't bring me here, I would be peacefully enjoying my life," the old blond woman hissed. "I wouldn't be stuck in the Hokage Tower twenty four seven."

"Uh…"

The man, Jiraiya, was currently nervous. Once she was drunk, who knows what this woman would do to him. It was his fault for brining her here in Konoha to become Hokage. The elders had first asked him but he boldly decided to bring Tsunade, the current Fifth, to be the Hokage. He was currently fearing her since she was in a bad mood. He could have chosen to be the Hokage but knew that it was too much work. People can call him a coward if they knew his real reasons. Then again, nobody has to know.

Feeling a bit awkward he felt the woman drink more, so that she would feel the pain in her head stop. It was all due to the work that she was doing as the Hokage. The white haired man heard her sigh. Then he suddenly noticed that she was grinning at something so Jiraiya took the opportunity to take a glance at what made the Fifth have a dreamy expression.

"It's funny how history repeats itself," the blond said as she took a sip and looked at the two young kids entering the restaurant.

Jiraiya looked at the kids then back at Tsunade. He raised an eyebrow, "Oh? How so?"

Tsunade gave a small pout.

'_Yeah, she's drunk alright… crap I have to carry her later on,_' he grumbled as he noticed her mood expression change. He mentally grinned as he began to think of a way to take some 'revenge' on the Fifth for brining him here to spend all his money on her. Maybe touching her would piss her off… Then again he wanted revenge that wouldn't put his life on the line.

"Look at them… just like their teachers."

Jiraiya blinked and looked back at the kids who were currently ordering food to take out. He recognized the short blue haired petit girl as she was standing next to a pineapple head boy. That girl had a major crush on his pupil, Uzumaki Naruto. How did he know? Well he once was walking Naruto home and he had caught her staring at him and blushing. It was cute to see young ones so active at this time of year. However, he didn't know that the girl had a boyfriend already. What was she? Twelve? At a young age none the less!

"I recognize the girl, whose the other kid?" asked Jiraiya to Tsunade, who was currently carefully watching the two.

"Nara Shikamaru. He was the only Genin that passed the Chunin exams this year," Tsuande took another sip of the sake that was inside the cup. "He is Asumas' student. Guess the girls teacher, Jiraya."

Jiraiya rubbed his chin and began to think. "Hmm. Can't be Kakashi… don't tell me it's Gai…"

Tsuande could slap him right there and then but decided not to make a scene. So instead she decided to tell him. "Kurenai's"

All of a sudden Tsunade saw a grinning expression on Jiraiya. The damn pervert was thinking of something inappropriate in front of her! Jiraiya noticed the sudden mood change and quickly tried to forget the image of a sexy Kurenai wearing a white and red bikini. She could kill him if he told her what he was imagining at that time. Good thing he wasn't that honest to Tsunade…

"Just what the hell do you think you're imagining?" growled the Fifth Hokage. She could sentence him to death if she wanted to. Put him as a missing nin or a traitor and the whole village would be after him. She would do it but she was to damn tired to do it. Besides she needed her punching bag to be alive still, all her stress was making her go insane.

"Uh… SO! What do you mean history repeats itself?" he asked quickly. He was trying to change the subject so that he wont get killed by a furious Tsunade. Oh how he still had that big bruise when she first punched him. It was still there … after thirty years.

Tsunade calmed down and poured herself another drink. "Look at them. Teacher like student. They both have fallen for each other subconsciously."

"Heh?" Jiraiya looked doubtful. "I doubt it. The girl has a huge crush on Naruto… unless the other kid is her boyfriend."

"Doubt it. It will take a few years for them to notice their innocent love for each other."

"And how would you know this?"

"Call it a woman instinct."

Jiraiya frowned. "I bet she'll go for Naruto."

Tsunade grinned. "I bet she will go for Naruto."

Jiraiya made a face. '_That's cheating Tsunade…_'

The two teenagers at the store sneezed at the very same time. Hinata blinked while Shikamaru scratched his nose. Both looked at each other and then they shrugged it off. Just who the hell were the people that were talking about them behind their back?


	2. Assumptions

**Houjun Ri**: I keep forgetting to put "**I do not own Naruto or ever will!**" … So there. DX Also… I think this one is one of my worst oneshots I've written. I swear I'll make another one BETTER. –sadsad-

**Title: **Assumptions

**Couples: **Shika/Hina

**Summary: **Sakura, out for a stroll, finds something … interesting.

**Assumptions**

Sakura Haruno blinked as she heard a very, very awkward rumor. It was so awkward, that she might have believed it too! Green eyes glanced at the two members of the Rookie Nine she had just caught together.

Nara Shikamaru and Hyuuga Hinata.

Both were talking about who knows what. Trying not to be noisy, Sakura turned her head away and find some other distraction. If the rumors were true, just if, then she should be happy for her friends. Yet, something didn't seem right. She knew that Hinata really, really, liked Naruto. Hinata would not have moved on _that_ fast, would she? But Sakura shouldn't care at all! Hinata had the right to move on after almost two and a half years.

Curiosity killed the cat.

The pink haired kunochi noticed a bush near them, using some of her ninja techniques; instantly she was behind the bush. If Ino or her teacher, Kakashi, had found her spying on two of her friend, who knows how bad she would feel. But she just** had** to know what was going on with those two.

"…date?"

Green eyes went into shocked.

Did Nara Shikamaru asked Hyuuga Hinata on a DATE?

No, she missed some information. She was too occupied on not being caught by Ino and Kakashi. She must have missed something! Besides that lazy ass of a chunin wouldn't really consider going out with a very beautiful blue dark haired girl. Would he?

"Y-Yeah… it would be … f-fun?"

That was Hinata's voice. Sakura gaped as she heard what was said next.

"Great, I'll pick you up at six then."

'_Hinata and Shikamaru…DATING?!_' she thought, strange as it may seem Sakura was somehow against this relationship. Anyway, the point was that the rumors of a Hyuuga and Nara going out were indeed true!

She heard footsteps coming closer. '_I'm going to get caught! Damn must…_'

"Sakura?"

'_Busted…_'

Sakura slowly turned to see milky white eyes and dark brown ones. Seeing a petit girl with a purple jacket with white sleeves next to a tall firm boy wearing a chunin vest, did cause her to think that they looked cute together. Sakura stood up and gave a nervous laugh.

"I dropped a kunai here and I can't find it still…" she said laughing lightly, putting a nervous smile.

'**SHANNARO! I HEAR YOU ASK FOR A DATE SHIKAMARU! WAIT TILL TEMARI FINDS ABOUT THIS!**'

There was also another rumor about the Sand Kunochi and the Nara boy 'hitting it off'. That rumor Sakura did believe because the blond would always stick with Shikamaru whenever she visited Konoha. She also heard the complaints of Ino of how they're having their privet 'makeout session' each time Team 10 would go training or go out for lunch. But was Shikamaru double timing Hinata and Temari? Hinata and Temari really didn't deserve this or this lazy scum who was currently cheating on them!

Biting her inside of her cheeks, she kept her mouth shut. She would not make a scene here, not while people were out doing their daily shopping.

"Tch. Tell me the real reason Haruno."

A vein could be seen on Sakura's forehead. This lazy Nara was pushing her buttons. He really wanted to get beaten up didn't he?

"I'm not making this up Shi-ka-ma-ru," she said gritting her teeth.

Hinata put her index finger touching her lips. The dark blue haired girl worriedly took a glance at Sakura and Shikamaru. She didn't want a commotion to start, and she knew how Shikamaru could push Sakura's buttons.

"Why would you be using a kunai in the first place? From what I heard, the Fifth won't let you use weapons in training. And not to mention … here? In this park?"

'_That damn smart ass… Ino was right, he can be annoying when he wants to get away from something important,_' Sakura smirked. She would feel bad for saying this because Hinata was there, but she had one way to beat this Nara and catch him off guard.

"Well … From what I heard a deer can cheat its ways around."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and Hinata blushed at the comment made.

"I'm not dating anybody," said Shikamaru bluntly.

Sakura crossed her arms. "That's not what I've heard."

"If it's about the rumors on Hinata and me 'hitting it off' then you're wrong. I'm also not with that blasted Sand woman."

Sakura gaped. '_What the hell…? I was wrong?_'

'**SHANNARO! HE'S TRICKING ME!**'

"I heard something about a date right now…" Sakura said not wanting to lose her composure. Her green eyes were now fixed with milky purple ones. "Hinata, tell me the truth."

Hinata turned deep red and poked her index finger together. Hinata bit her lip. "I-It's not a date… we-we're preparing something for Kurenai-sensei's birthday today… Shikamaru-kun was just going to drop me off since Asuma-sensei asked him too…"

Sakura stood still and sweat dropped. She had just made an assumption. A very bad assumption. Sakura coughed and turned around. "I-I forgot I was going to meet with the Hokage. Shikamaru, Tsunade-sama wants to see you today. Bye."

With that she left the Nara and Hyuuga alone.

The Nara glanced down at the Hyuuga. He gave a sly smirk. "You're getting good at lying."

Hinata frowned and felt her hand grip the Nara's. "I-I didn't want to lie…"

She felt her hand rising and something warm had touched it. She looked at Shikamaru kissing her hand. Her face once again turned tomato red. The kiss had just made her stomach get some butterflies roaming around it. She gave a soft smile.

"Is this … going to work?"

Shikamaru watched her carefully. "It's working for Asuma and Kurenai."

"But they deny it… and… and I think they're assuming the same thing…" she said feeling a little bit ashamed from keeping this relationship from her teacher.

"They're doing the same," Shikamaru said a bit grumpily looking at the pink haired kunochi leaving the small park. "Besides… It was a good thing that Sakura let that conversation go."

Hinata smiled at her boyfriend and began to wonder about something. "What if it was Nejinii-san?"

Shikamaru suddenly coughed, turned pale, and then took a glance at his girlfriend. "…Let's go…"

'_I'll be shitless scared if he found out I'm dating his cousin…_' he thought as he took Hinata's hand into his own. '_Damn… Asuma and Kurenai make this seem so easy…_'

Both teens walked hand in hand showing their love for each other secretly.


End file.
